verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Official Unofficial Chapter Laws
"Make no mistake! The Verdish Empire is not a democracy! ''-Someone who is for sure not Skull.'' Intro Antioch has many laws that do not appear in the official Law and Concept of Verditian Antioch. But this does not somehow mean they aren't VERY serious and VERY punishable by laps. It is important to understand that this list is not the only section concerning policy. Please also familiarize yourself with the precedents concerning shit-bricks versus the people. Hrazlinne's Law Hrazlinne's law states that once a fighter has reached footman status, he/she can no longer be called a joke name. For example: if a member was jokingly called cuddle puddles as a grunt, he must be called his true Verdish name when he has become a footman. Stick Law If an item is attached to or has a stick somewhere in it's design, it is subject to combat rank authority. Amendment I: Clarity on Bodily Autonomy Verses Verdish Law * Bones are sticks. Amendment II: Verdish Supremacy Over the Ill-Born * Opinions are also sticks. Pyrus' Law of Enunciation Members failing to use proper enunciation to obviously express the "T" in An't'''ioch are subject to lap punishment. Skull's Law of Laps and Lap Etiquette Laps must be done around either a building, residential block, or two trees. One may not spin in place for a lap. No member has the right to challenge a lap given by a superior rank unless abuse of power is suspected. Law of Flail Corruption Command staff members picking up a discarded flail on the field must first shed their command cloaks as to not dishonor the plight of the Verdish man. It is common for members shedding their cloak to curse into the heavens, "Kelm has forsaken me!" Verdish Wholesome Family Act of 1852 Members of a combat rank lower than Knight may not create or promote sexual tension within the chapter. Those who do will be punished by laps. Negligent Dictator Act of 1746 Upper Command staff members may not abuse their absolute authority on any member for the sake of personal enjoyment alone. '''Amendment I: The Shit-Brick Reckoning:' * Members labeled as "Shit-Bricks" lose all rights to assert Abuse of Power against a superior officer. Meme Aggression Act of 2015 Members both ironically and un-ironically sharing/posting memes in any official Antioch medium are to be punished with laps until the member denounces said meme. In the interest of keeping this page a brief overview, please consult the full policy concerning the Meme Aggression Act of 2015 here. Amendment I: Sad Adult Speaking Like a Twelve Year Old Intervention Policy: Internet Kid meme speak will also result in a lap. For example: Using the word 'dank' casually in conversation, quoting a meme, or giggling like a school-girl at a meme in the presence of any Verdish person are all lap-worthy offenses (This list is no-where near all-inclusive). Native Verdish Collective Initiative of 2014 Shit-Bricks refusing to share or surrender items while claiming the term 'personal' have no right to do so. Any object in the 'possession' of a Verdish member is collectively 'our' item as the people. When asserting this law one must specify and overly enunciate the following sentence: OUR '. Socialism! Skill Hierarchy of Automobile Rights Act of 2012 High ranking Verditians are allowed to violate normal state/federal traffic laws concerning other Verdish by simply shaking their rank chain at the other driver. If the lower rank Verditian does not yield, he/she will be expected to to pay for any damages incurred. For example, if a grunt has the right of way and a Knight wishes to instead stop the normal flow of traffic so he can continue on with his day. It is his right to do so. Ascension Protection Act of 2003 Any Verditian accidentally or intentionally utilizing a Verditian's former name (more commonly known as a slave name) will result in immediate lap punishment. The only exception to this law is if a member has transcended standard levels of Shit-Brickism to channel the events of the singularity (See here for more information about the singularity under the section 'Tailor Rights') These former members may be actively called by their slave name. Lactoes' and Lachlan's Law of Verditian Fitness Law of Verdish fitness dictates: If a lap is given, no claim of abuse of power can be made if the lap-giver accompanies in running the lap. Meme Redemption Act of 2018 Memes, as defined by the Meme Aggression Act of 2015 are not allowed in the '''Verdish Empire. However. Twice a year a vote to redeem a meme takes place. (Once at the end of January. And once at Ragnarok.) Redemption means tasteful application of the meme is acceptable. However deliberate attempts to spam the meme will be met with lap punishment. Only two memes may be deemed acceptable at any given time. Each following election clears the redemption status of the previous election. However the same meme may be re-elected as many times as the people deem it to be worthy. There are some rules: # While you are allowed to vote for multiple memes to be redeemed: Every meme you vote for that is not redeemed warrants you one lap to be ran. ## The following practice, all false-meme supporters will come together and run their shameful laps. # All presented memes should be debated in the comments section (or during Ragnarok council). # An example of the meme should be presented in the comments section (Or to the council) # Frequent screenshots will be taken of the vote. If a member shamefully retracts a vote to avoid running laps, they will be given Shit-Brick status for 2 months. And run that lap anyway! Skull's Automobile Alternative Due to the fact that automobiles are running while in use, laps may be assigned to an automobile instead of its owner.